GRAS materials are materials that are regarded by experts as safe for human consumption. GRAS materials are exempt from the Federal Food, Drug, and Cosmetic Act (FFDCA) food additive tolerance requirements. GRAS coatings are coatings that are safe for human consumption. GRAS coatings can be applied to food or applied to food packaging.